poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Stand (CTaRAoTP: TG)
This is how The Last Stand goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Game. Optimus Prime: Ryan, Twilight, and I'll give you one chance to surrender, Ryvine and Megatron. For the sake of your own lifes, take them. Arcee: Optimus. Behind you! Ryantinal Prime: Look out, Ryan! Emmet: Look out, Twilight! Twilight, and Optimus look up to see Thunderwing. Thunderwing fires his laser breath at them and they were launched Thunderwing: Optimus Prime, holder of the Matrix, Princess Twilight Sparkle, wielder of the Element of Magic, and Ryan F-Freeman, Master of the Keyblade! [lands and furls his wings Your destructions are at hand! Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? Twilight Sparkle: How did you know us? Thunderwing: I am the instrument of Unicron's wrath! Ryan F-Freeman: Geez. You don't have to shout. Twilight and Optimus Don't worry. We can survive till Ratchet gets here. like Crash and smash Thunderwing's wrist gun with his Keyblade Thunderwing: Get out of my way! his wrist guns Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. What goal are you on? Thunderwing: My goal is to destroy 2 Matrixs Ryan F-Freeman: Beep beep! Element of Confidance comming through. Beep, beep. Gonna wreck it. aroplane noises as he hits Thunderwing I just have to do that. Thunderwing: Is that the best you can do?! Ryan F-Freeman: What do you think I am? Haru's pet? New holder of the Matrix? Optimus Prime: I think you are the Matrix's holder. Thunderwing: I am no longer bound in stone, weak, and shackled! himself with Dark Energon I will tear you all apart molecule by molecule! Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Did Luxord did well with cards. If you let us live, Evil me can join the Allspark. Thunderwing: Evil Ryan cannot join the Allspark, Ryan. It's because Dark Energon is in him. Twilight Sparkle: Told you. Ryan F-Freeman: I know the Matrix chose me. And I do know, Twilight. You and your friends are the ones I met. Thunderwing I know you heared me. I have become a part of the hearts of Twilight and friends. Just like they become a part of my spark. My friends are my power.... Optimus Prime: And we are his! Thunderwing: That is new. Ratchet: comm I'm so sorry. I got here quickly as I could. [ Matau T. Monkey: Arcee: Is the device ready? Delaying this guy has nearly gotten us scrapped. Evil Ryan: Hmmm. Give me a second. Scanning mind. so We could put the Elements of Harmony in Ryan's Matrix. Ratchet: Everyone, listen. I didn't have enough time, so I built a device that generates a weak pulse. In order for this to work, it has to be inside Thunderwing when it goes off. Matau T. Monkey: That's good. Master Ryan can get a chance to make sure he is a Prime. Bertram T. Monkey: Jack can carry it. Arcee: Getting this inside Thunderwing is impossble. Sci-Ryan: Well... Not impossble. Arcee a drawing of Thunderwing's gap in his chest Arcee: No, Sci-Ryan. That doesn't do us any good. I couldn't fit through there and I'm the smallest Autobot. Evil Anna: What if you need some human help? Sci-Ryan is a human. Arcee: Really? You think he can do it? Evil Anna: Yeah. Sonata told me that he can fit in Thunderwing and get out no time flat. Miko: NOT INVISIBLE DO NOT IGNORE fires at Thunderwing. Thunderwing knocks Arcee: Optimus, Bulkhead's down. Sci-Ryan: Oh no! Evil Anna: Remember. If anything happens to him, I'll have Megatron whipped, flogged, put on the rack and then.... Jean-Bob: Have Thunderwing's body fried in lava! [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626 Category:Scenes